The present invention relates to space and communications satellites, and more particularly, to a reconfigurable payload for a satellite so that it may mimic many payloads to provide backup services for many different satellites or to be used as a flexible stand alone satellite.
Satellite fleet operators depend on continuity of service for a satellite in order to maintain continuous service to satellite users. In the event of a satellite failure, a backup service is needed to avoid extended inconvenience to users, or to avoid the risk of users being lost to a competitor before a backup satellite can be ordered, built and launched.
In many applications, a satellite""s frequency plan and coverage is unique. In some cases, the satellite customer does not have prior knowledge of his customers. Therefore, a reconfigurable satellite provides in-orbit flexibility. If a customer base changes while the satellite is in orbit, it can be reconfigured to provide service. In the situation of providing backup services, a unique spare satellite would be required for each satellite in a fleet of satellites.
A backup satellite having the capability to be reconfigured would avoid the expensive option of a unique spare. A satellite having a communication payload that can be reconfigured in space so that it mimics various payloads with various frequency plans and antenna coverages would allow a single satellite to provide backup services to many different satellites. In addition, a reconfigurable payload would allow a satellite fleet operator to provide a replacement satellite relatively quickly in the event of a satellite failure.
A satellite having a communication payload that can be reconfigured in space so that it mimics various payloads with various frequency plans and antenna coverages would allow a single satellite to provide services to many different customers over the lifetime of the satellite. A reconfigurable payload would allow a satellite fleet operator to have flexibility in-orbit. This allow the operator to procure and build a reconfigurable satellite while marketing satellites to various customers. The result is a satellite that is ready for orbit quicker, and ready to provide services sooner.
The present invention is a communication payload that can be reconfigured in space such that it mimics many payloads with various frequency plans and antenna coverages. The combination of a flexible antenna system and an agile repeater capable of handling various uplink and downlink frequency plans makes a reconfigurable payload possible.
Three technologies are combined to make a reconfigurable payload for a satellite; a flexible coverage pattern, a variable downconverter technology, and sufficiently filtered channels across the downlink bandwidth. There are several variations to each of these three technologies, each combinable with the others.
A flexible coverage pattern can be provided by any one of the following methods: a dual reflector antenna configuration that is steerable, rotateable, and/or defocusable used as a standalone antenna or as part of a farm of antennas, a single reflector antenna configuration that is steerable, rotateable and/or defocusable used as a stand alone or in a farm of antennas, or a reconfigurable phased array either direct radiating or reflecting off either a dual or a single antenna system.
The variable downconverter technology can be provided by any means. It is possible to use downconverters that have either local or external oscillators. The frequency is generated either by a frequency synthesizer or switching between multiple fixed oscillators of various frequencies. Another frequency selecting alternative is groups of switchable downconverters using fixed oscillators.
Channels across the downlink bandwidth can be sufficiently filtered using a sufficient number of input multiplex (IMUX) filters to channelize every channel of the potential receive spectrum. Additionally, a sufficient number of output multiplex (OMUX) filters to channelize every channel of the potential transmit spectrum is also used. A sufficient number of switches are used to access IMUX and OMUX filters, along with a method of routing channels between IMUX filters, OMUX filters, switches and high power amplifiers.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the backup capabilities of satellite systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a satellite payload that can be reconfigured to mimic the payload of many different satellites, thereby improving backup capabilities without the cost prohibitive option of individual backup satellites.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a flexible antenna configuration, a selectable uplink and downlink frequency plan, and a channelized filter system to have reconfigurable payload capabilities for a satellite.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.